Game On!
by Juice8990
Summary: Rachel Berry forces an up and coming Cincinnati quarterback to take her best friend on a date.


"So tell me why I'm doing this again?" The handsome man sitting in the passenger seat of Rachel's Jaguar asked.

"Because I hate Santana's boyfriend-wait I take that back I don't hate Sam. I love Sam I just don't like him for Santana."

"Wait! She HAS a boyfrie-"

"You're her one cheat! Don't worry she'll go out with you!"

"Her cheat?!"

"Yes, you've never had a cheat? That one person that you joke about with your spouse that if you ever meet you can cheat with them? I mean usually it's a far off option...like someone you'll probably never actually meet...its part of the fun."

"Umm no I've never had a cheat...but that's kind of flattering..."

"Yea it is, you know what it doesn't really count for you because you're famous. You could meet anyone you wanted and lucky for Santana I got to give you your Espy and asked you to meet her!"

"No! Luckily you talked me into a corner and I got confused and agreed. Also I'm pretty sure Ryan Seacrest was supposed to give me that award!"

"You know how many jobs he has? Man can be bought!"

The quarterback shook his head as Rachel pulled into a long drive way that lead up to a decent size house. He looked around and spotted a candy apple red Lexus parked outside the garage. Next he noticed what he thought resembled a bag of dry cleaned clothes hanging from a trellis and a few more articles of clothing scatter in the bushes. Before he could take a second look Rachel was pulling him to the house. She dug out her keys when she realized the door was locked, cursing she mumbled something about leaving her key for the gardener and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair to pick the lock.

"Hey!" he yelled trying to stop her, "do you actually live here? Or is this an elaborate scheme to get me into some random home and hold me hostage for ransom?"

"Dude, you play for the Bengals...you're no Drew Brees or Peyton Manning!"

"Offensive! I'm getting there!"

"Easy! You act like I said you were as bad as Alex Smith!"

"What do you even know about football Funny Girl!?"

"OMG! You watched me in Funny Girl!?"

"Yes, I took my ex-wife to see it the night I proposed! Bad memories!"

"Offensive!"

"I said bad memories not bad performance!"

"True! Well you can take Santana to see me in Wicked when you propose to her!"

"Whoa! Back it up there; no one said I had to get married again! This is me doing you a favor...for some reason. Not a fairy tale!"

"It will be when you see her! Love at first sight!"

Rolling his eyes the man followed her into the house where she stopped dead in her tracks. The kitchen looked like it had been ransacked and there was nothing but empty bowls and bones scattered on all the countertops. Spotting a particular green bowl Rachel's blood boiled.

"SANTANNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FROSTING!? THAT WAS FOR PUCK'S HANNAKUAH CAKE!"

"Don't judge me I had a bad day! And Hanukah isn't for five months!" they heard a cry coming from down the hall. The man held back a chuckle as Rachel grabbed him by the arm and marched out of the kitchen with a meat tenderizer and the empty bowl. When they made it to the room where the response had come from they both froze again at the sight in front of them. There in all her ice cream eating glory, was Santana in nothing but an oversized Bengals jersey and six inch heels. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head and she had mascara tears staining her face as she belted out Believe by Cher.

"San...why are you on the treadmill eating ice cream...?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"Did you not hear me? I just ate a bowl of frosting!" she replied as if it were obvious.

"Why ar-"

"He dumped my hot ass! That trouty mouth Calvin Klein model wannabe dumped this hot piece of action for that dancer from Dancing with the Stars!"

"He left you for Brittany!?"

"Don't say her name! Who's side are you on!?"

"Your's of course, but this is a good thing! You and Sam were not good for each other."

"Yea but now I'm alone...just like my mom said..." stopping the treadmill she sat down and took another huge bite of ice cream. Rachel looked at her with a sad smile, but her surprise guest walked over to the sad girl and grabbed the spoon practically out of her mouth.

"Hey gigantor! Give me that back!" she growled as he took the tub of rocky road out of her hands.

"Really? A serving spoon?" he asked giving her a crooked grin that flashed his adorable dimples.

"Holy Finn Fucking Hudson!" she screamed jumping up and falling into him because of her 'practical' shoe choice.

"Go get dressed, we're gonna get you some real food."

"O-ookay..."

Rachel and Finn watched with smiles as she sprinted out of the room to get dressed. "See, told you she was a catch!"

"She's cute...a bit of a mess, but she's cute."

"RACHEELLLLLLLL!" Santana called.

"Aww crap...she's out of her sugar coma and she's gonna kick my ass."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because you caught her over eating, crying and listening to Cher...not really the way you want to meet the man of your dreams..."

"...man of her dreams?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yea, she's had a crush on you since your first year at McKinley."

"Wait! McKinley...like high school?"

"Yea, we went to Carmel. She was a cheerleader until she got caught cheering for you when you threw your first touchdown."

"Aww, I feel bad now..."

"Don't, she weaseled her way back on the team before the week was over. She's conniving like that. Santana gets what Santana wants...well except for Finn Hudson that is..."

"Yea, well we'll see how tonight goes."

"RRRAAAACCCHHHHEEELLLLLLLL!"

"Be right back, you know where the kitchen is if you're thirsty...I'm sure the wine is gone but there should be beer and soda, and the living room is right down the hall. Make yourself comfortable."

Finn nodded and left the girls to their own devices. Walking into the living room he saw it adorn with Tony's, Grammy's and crowns. Looking at a picture of the beautiful brunette he saw her in a long navy gown that fell elegantly off her shoulders and flared at the knees. Across her chest was a "Miss Ohio" sash and she had a breath taking crown on her head that he now noticed was sitting on the shelf next to the picture. He was about to go on a date with 'The Santana Lopez' Miss Fucking Ohio. It was now his turn to get nervous. Taking a seat his eyes landed on a picture sitting next to him on the coffee table, it was of Rachel, Puck the record-breaking receiver from Denver, Santana and Sam freaking Evans. Calvin Klein Model wannabe his ass! That guy was a Calvin Klein model, the spokesperson for Armani, his face and abs were on buses and all over billboards in Time Square! AND he was the running back for New England. Not to mention the newest Mirror Ball winner on this season of Dancing with the Stars. That guy was a freaking all-star. It made Finn feel like shit even though he had just received his Espy not twelve hours ago. Finn closed his eyes and tried pushing back his nervousness, last night had been a long night and he had a feeling tonight was going to be the same.

Upstairs the girls were running around Santana's closet trying to find something for her to wear.

"Rachel! I can't just wear anything!"

"I know but you've got enough clothes in here to open a mall! You can find something!"

"Oh! I went to the mall go grab the bags off the kitchen table! And take a look at what he's wearing I don't want to be underdressed!"

"I scheme my way into the Espy's and get you a date with Finn Hudson and this is the thanks I get!" Rachel said dramatically waiving her hands in the air as she walked out of Santana's room.

"Thanks babe!" she yelled after her, running to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. It felt like it took an eternity to remove all the mascara off her cheeks, they felt raw as she quickly applied her base. She went with a natural makeup and threw her hair into a tight bun with her bangs poufed. Walking back into her bedroom she saw Rachel running in with her bags.

"Seriously Santana, this is a problem!" she said waiving the bags in her face.

"Hey! I got dumped so I prescribed myself a little retail therapy! Besides I have a pageant coming up I need to look my best..."

Rachel noticed a sad look on her face, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing...it's gonna sound selfish..."

"I'm use to you being selfish...what's important is that you tell me what's wrong so we can fix it..."

"This is going to be my first pageant that I don't have any eye candy on my arm. That's half my strategy right there, intimidation..."

"Well make things work with Finn. Nothing will intimidate a bitch more than the star of the Bengals hanging from your arm...they were a wild card team this year..."

"Yea right! You know he's only taking me on this date because he's a gentleman and he feels bad for me. He's not going to call me back." She moped as she pulled on a navy and white thick striped sun dress that clung to her figure and really made it pop. It fell right above her thighs and she paired it with navy pumps and a white cardigan.

"Wow! Not with that outfit! He's going to be eating right out of the palm of your hand!"

"Don't Rachel!"

"I'm serious, and if he's actually gay...that being the only reason he won't call you tomorrow, then I can have Brody go with you!"

"Brody is not intimidation material. Yes he's gorgeous but he goes every year with a different contestant. He's like a pageant gigolo; it's an embarrassment to show up with him."

"Really?"

"Yea!" she laughed, "Alright it's now or never, you sure this isn't too much...or too little?"

"No, it's perfect!" Rachel smiled as she watched Santana twist and turn in front of the mirror.

"If you say so!"

Rachel watched as she walked out of the room and headed down stairs. She followed and the girls walked in to the living room to find Finn looking at the pictures that were displayed on their picture wall. They watched as he settled on the picture of Santana from homecoming and smiled.

"Your beautiful, you have this glow when you smile." he said interrupting the silence and startling the girls who didn't know he had seen them walk in.

"T-thank you..." Santana stuttered with a blush.

"You're blushing!" Rachel whispered.

"Can it!"

"Are you ready to go?"

As he turned around his eyes about popped out of his head at the sight of the woman in front of him. Santana looked away shyly then grabbed her purse, she handed Finn over the keys to her Lexus and they headed out the door as Puck was walking in.

"Was that-?"

"Yep! I just set her up with Finn Hudson! Hold the applause-"

"She's dating Sam, Rachel!"

"No! Sam dumped her for Brittany!"

"You guys are crazy!"

"Was that Puckerman!?"

"Yea! We got out of there just in time!"

"Why?"

"They're gross..."

"Oh...so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know...I'm not really hungry..."

Finn laughed and turned the car around, "How about we go to the Reds game?"

"Alright..."

"What?"

"I'm more of a football and hockey girl..."

"That's awesome!"

Santana turned to see Finn looking at her like he'd won some sort of prize. Either he was really good at being a gentleman or he was naive, "Do you watch hockey?" she asked immediately wanting to kick herself. Obviously he did or he wouldn't have gotten so excited.

"Yea, I'm a Canucks fan."

"Me too!"

"You just keep getting better and better!"

"Well that's not hard considering you found me in the middle of a mental break down!"

Finn laughed, "Oh please! That was nothing! It was kinda cute actually..."

"How?!"

"For starters you were wearing my jersey, totally hot. Second off I love rocky road ice cream!"

"Canucks fan, Finn Hudson fan and loves rocky road! You my dear are the one that keeps getting better!"

"Now only if you were a Reds fan..."

"I am! I just tend to fall asleep during games is all!"

"Oh is that all! Well maybe hanging out in the box seats will change that!"

"Wow! Box seats on a first date!" she teased.

"I kinda hold season tickets...not to brag or anything." he laughed back.

When they pulled up to the stadium Finn parked in reserved parking and jumped out of the car, running around to open her door. Thanking him with a smile she got out and walked with him up to the stadium entrance where Finn flashed his adorable smile and a group of security officers ushered them to seats.

"I feel a little overdressed."

"Nah, there's no such thing. You just look better than everyone else."

"Damn you're too sweet..."

Finn took a chance and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. They watched the first few innings quietly but by the second half of the game they both felt comfortable and the need to start yelling at the players. Finn laughed when Santana got pissed and crushed her beer cup, spilling the beverage over the edge of the box, no doubt on to fellow patrons below.

"I thought you weren't a baseball girl!?"

"This is why! It sucks when your team loses!"

"You're a Canucks and Bengals fan..."

"Hey you turned that team around! And it's the Canucks! How can you not love 'em!?"

"That's a valid point." he laughed, he watched her in all her angered beauty. He caught her eye and couldn't help leaning into kiss her, it took him by surprise when she closed the gap between them and returned the kiss. Fireworks flew as he pulled her into his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were brought back to reality by the sound of cheering, looking up they saw themselves on the kiss cam. They both smiled and Finn planted a kiss on her cheek. The announcer went on about Finn and his ESPY award then went on to discuss Santana's run for back to back Miss Ohio titles.

"This is gonna get ugly..." Santana laughed awkwardly.

"Why?"

"Because TMZ probably hasn't gotten ahold of the break up from this morning so this gonna make it look like I'm cheating...and they're gonna drag you into it."

"Oh well! We know the truth..."

"Yea but that is the last thing you need right before training camp."

"Again, not a big deal. We'll just deal with it as it comes..."

Santana just smiled, she wasn't really sure what was going on but he seemed to have a handle on it and she was totally okay with taking his lead. They finished watching the game and on their way out of the stadium Finn bought them t-shirts. Santana put hers on right away over her dress which earned her a smile and they had the man at the concession stand snap their picture. Finn held her hand and led her back to the car, he opened the door for her again and she got in excited to find out where the rest of the night would lead. Before Finn could get in the car her phone went off, looking down she panicked. Sam was calling. She had five missed calls and a text from him wanting to see what was going on the Reds game. Santana knew he wouldn't quit calling till she answered the phone, making a sad face at Finn she showed him the caller id and he nodded.

"What do you want!?"

"You move on pretty fast don't you?"

"Don't start with me! How's Brittany?"

"Oh she's great she just got done making cooki-"

"Sam! That was a rhetorical question!" Santana fumed as she looked over at Finn who was shaking his head.

"Uh..."

"That means it's a question that doesn't really need an answer! It was also laced with sarcasm which is also something you obviously don't understand."

"Why do you have to be such a bitch!?"

Finn heard the comment and grabbed the phone out of her hand ending the call, "What is his deal!? I've met him once and he was a complete douche! So was Tom Brady...I think it's a New England thing..."

"Yea I think it is too, I never got along with any of those people...but hey it's over with now."

"Yea...you hungry yet?"

"That depends...what do you have in mind?"

"Sushi?"

"Sold!"

Finn laughed as he pulled out of the stadium and headed towards downtown Cincinnati. As they drove Santana asked Finn about the draft and the new season. He was pleasantly surprised by her extensive knowledge, granted she was a cheerleader in high school and college, but it was rare to find a girl who really knew what she was talking about. They pulled into the parking lot and again Finn opened her car door, this time he held out his hand and held hers as they walked into the restaurant. When they were seated they picked up their conversation about football. He laughed at her excitement for the trade they made for Mike Chang, the all-star wide receiver they snagged from Oakland and Joe the safety they acquired from Louisiana State. They also talked about Karofsky the tight end they drafted from the University of Texas. Santana got giddy when they discussed the new offensive line,

"With Matt, Mike and Karofsky you guys will be unstoppable!"

"I think so too...but it depends on how well we work together-"

"You'll get it, I can feel it! When do you guys start practicing?"

"We've been working during the off season, but it really begins during training camp."

"How exciting! I can't wait, Rach and I go- well Rach and I use to get up and go down, at like four o'clock in the morning and watch every year. But now she goes to Denver and last season I went to New England...and let me tell you, that shit sucked! I guess it's only fun when you like the team. I mean I tried to like the team...for Sam...but it just didn't feel the same."

"Really? You guys use to go all the way to Georgetown?"

"Of course! If I remember correctly that tradition started because this really cute quarterback from our rival school use to go with his best friend..."

"Okay seriously you and Rachel started going because Matt and I use to go?"

"Yea, I'm a little offended you never noticed me before..."

"Oh I have...actually I don't know if you remember my epic fail junior year when I threw that interception to Smythe?"

"Yea...?"

"Yea it was because you did that awesome air splits thingy..." he said waiving his hand for emphasis.

"No way!?"

"Yea and I totally voted for you for Miss Ohio."

"Hmmm I wonder if we can get you as a guest judge this year." she said with a wink.

"Please do! I would not mind sitting around all night watching-"

"Really?! We are on a date and you're talking about watching other women all night?"

"You didn't let me finish! I was going to say I wouldn't mind watching you strutting around in pretty dresses and a bikini! Geez!"

"Hahaha yea sure you were!"

"I was serious, you're beautiful Miss Ohio."

Santana smiled and she could tell she was blushing again. She started to get upset thinking that this was most likely the only date she would get with this wonderful man, the man of dreams as Rachel liked to put it. She'd had a crush on him for years and Rachel had teased her mercilessly for it. When he became famous she thought for sure she'd never stand a chance with him, this night felt like a tease. Finn could sense something was wrong and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, I'm just really enjoying myself."

"You don't seem to be..."

"I AM! I swear, I...just...I just feel bad that Rachel tricked you into all of this."

"I'm not, I'm actually glad she did. I haven't been on a date in years. After my divorce I kinda just started focusing on football..."

"Do you mind me asking what happened?"

"She was my high school sweetheart, we both went to the University of Miami and when we were about to graduate I figured it was time to propose. It was right before the draft and she had already been offered a job there in Miami, so I figured if I got sent to like...Seattle or something she wouldn't have to worry about us. So we got married on Valentine's Day-"

"Oh! So cheesy!"

"I know right! Don't ever do it, its bad luck!"

'Why would we get married on your ex-wedding day?' Santana thought immediately kicking herself.

"Then I got drafted to Cincinnati in April of last year, she had been interning with the company long enough to start working from home so she moved down here with me. Everything seemed okay, then we found out she was pregnant..."

Santana saw his face fall, "No way..." she said shocked.

"Yea...not my baby!"

"Wow...I'm so sorry..."

"I'm not; I shipped her ass back to Miami. Her and her boss can live happily ever after now..."

"Her boss!?"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure his wife was pissed but it worked out for me."

Santana couldn't help but laugh at the goofy face he made, "Are you sure you're okay...that's pretty rough?"

"I'm pretty happy actually, the whole high school sweethearts thing, Valentine's Day wedding...totally overrated!"

Santana gave him a soft smile and he returned it, when the waitress came by Finn paid the tab and walked Santana back to her car. "So I know it's late but I've had a great time...so do you wanna catch a movie or something?" Finn asked nervously.

"Why don't we go back to my house and we can find something to watch." she said with a wink. Finn blushed and shook his head closing her door for her and quickly making his way around the car. It was a short drive back to her house; Santana could tell Finn had gotten nervous so she tried making small talk about high school. It sort of failed but just as Santana was about to give up they pulled into her driveway.

"I'm impressed you remembered." she chuckled.

"Your GPS is on and there is a big building on it labeled 'Home'...I just kinda kept my eye on it..."

Santana nodded as she opened the door to her home, peeking in and listening for a few minutes she breathed a sigh of relief, Rachel and Puck must have gone out. Leading Finn in she was also relieved to find the kitchen was clean. Remembering the morning she had made her shutter. There was definitely no way Finn would be calling her back tomorrow so she better make the most of the time she had with him. Forgetting all about the security alarm she led Finn into the house and up the stairs. The minute Finn started to relax the alarm went off startling him again,

"Hey, you know what I should probably go..."

"Oh...I thought you wanted to watch a movie? What's the matter?" Santana's heart sank as she forced herself to look up at his face. He looked back at her with an uneasy smile and shrugged, "you're just not into me, right? You've been a perfect gentlemen all night, thank you for your company...you know the way out..." without waiting for a response she turned on her heels and walked to her bathroom. The minute the door was shut behind her she let her tears fall silently and ran herself a bath. She didn't stay in the bath too long, the silence was killing her and the thought of being dumped practically twice in one day was too much to bear without ice cream. Draining the tub she got out, threw on her new t-shirt and pulled her hair into a sloppy bun. Walking back into her bedroom she was startled by the giant man still sitting on her bed.

"Oh did you have to call a cab?"

"No...Well yea I'll have too but I didn't mean what you said...I do want to watch a movie and hang out more with you I'm just...isn't it a little soon to be hanging out in your room..."

"No...Well...I guess...I don't know I've never thought about it...Sam and I pretty much only hung out in his room..."

"Really? That kind of seems douchey on his part...you're a lady."

Santana couldn't hide her smile, "Well there is a TV up here, but a bigger one downstairs so we could go down there."

Finn smiled and followed her out of the room, "You look cute in that shirt by the way..."

Santana gave him a wink as she flipped on the TV and cuddled up next to him on the couch. After much convincing Finn got her to watch Stepbrothers which was followed by Talladega Nights.

"This shit is hilarious!" Santana laughed.

"I told you!" Finn smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. Santana turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. She could feel his smile against her lips and couldn't help the butterflies that started to flutter in her stomach. Finn lowered Santana onto the couch, unable to control his hand as it lightly caressed her thigh. Automatically her hands reached for his waistline but right as she got to the button the door slammed open and Puck and Rachel came bursting through it giggling.

"Really!?" Santana growled.

Puck couldn't help laughing at the sight before him. Both had a 'deer in the headlights' look on their face and he assumed it had something to do with Santana not wearing pants.

"That was fast!" he howled as he wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"Nothings...going on!"

"Really? Where are your pants?"

"I wasn't wearing any! I just got out of the shower!"

"Ooooh, so this has been an all-night thing! Didn't mean to interrupt!"

Rachel pushed her boyfriend up the stairs as the couple on the couch burst into laughter. Finn wrapped her tightly in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I should be going. I have early practice in the morning."

"Just stay here...I could use more kisses."

"I was serious earlier; you're a lady you don't have to put out on the first date."

"Fine," she groaned, "I won't put out but I still want more kisses." Before he could protest she kissed him lightly, gently biting down on his bottom lip. Finn groaned resting his forehead on to hers.

"I'll stay but don't be mad if I wake you up when I leave at four!"

Santana excitedly wrapped herself around him as he lifted her off the couch and carried her up the stairs back to her bedroom.


End file.
